<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY's Bad End by Umbrelloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477113">RWBY's Bad End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid'>Umbrelloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Huge Breasts, Inflation, Pregnancy, Stomach Bulge, huge ass, huge cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The good guys have lost. Captured by Salem, our intrepid heroes and heroines find themselves subjected to the sorceress's breeding programme. Can they hold onto their minds in the midst of unrelenting pleasure?</p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus">Champion of Venus - Version 0.3 is now available to the public!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY's Bad End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp panting of Team RWBY filled the air of the lavish chamber. Their final battle, their final chance to save the world, had failed miserably – and now the four of them, plus friends, were restrained with their hands and feet stuck in a wall, all of them stripped naked, bare breasts and solid chests heaving against the empty air. Occasionally one of them groaned from the muscle strain – their limbs were stretched taut by the uncomfortable position, and they couldn’t move to scratch any of the horrid itches that infested their bodies. Locks of Yang’s blonde hair occasionally tickled Ruby’s ribs, and her urge to scratch herself had grown to a maddening furor; she clenched her teeth, growing increasingly red-faced by the second, sweat rolling down her smooth pink skin and dripping from her big boobs, her knees, her smooth armpits. “Urngh…”</p><p>They had been here for several hours when the noise of a sound of a door turned their heads. A great set of double doors swung majestically open, revealing the hourglass silhouette of their captor. Salem peered into the chamber with her glowing red eyes, her expression impenetrable, before striding in – the tail of her long, black dress sliding across the floor behind her while her thick hips swayed and her monstrous, vein-ridden cleavage shifted about. She made her way in front of the line of ‘trophies’, stopping before Ruby and turning to peer into her eyes. Ruby squirmed harder against her restraints, gasping and snarling at the evil witch, but her struggles only seemed to amuse Salem. The tall sorceress reached out and tapped her spidery fingers on Ruby’s chin, making her gurgle with anger and glare into her enemy’s eyes, her muscles clenching and jerking against the wall in which she was so hopelessly trapped. She watched Salem’s tongue emerge, slide around the plumpness of her glossy black lips, and retreat once again.</p><p>“You still wish to fight?” Salem purred. Her fingers slid down Ruby’s chest, gently grasping her right tit and squeezing it, making Ruby cry out in shock. “A shame the human body is doomed to betray its owner. You’re in no state for battle, my dear; here in my palace, you’ll serve a much greater purpose.”</p><p>“W-We’ll break free,” Ruby said, her voice a gurgle. “We’ll break free, and then—”</p><p>“And then you’ll suffer another crushing defeat.” Salem’s thumb slid across Ruby’s stiff nipple, then pressed down on it viciously, making her hyper-sensitive redhead squeak and thrash about. “You were a fool to challenge me. You already know I can’t be beaten, girl.”</p><p>“Nrrgh…gghn…”</p><p>While Salem toyed with Ruby’s tender udder, her crimson eyes fell. “But this was a surprise. A pleasant one, and the only reason you’re still alive.” She was referring, of course, to the row of stiff, throbbing cocks jutting out from between her captives’ legs. Ruby’s bounced with muscular spasms as Salem teased her chest, a thick wad of precum bubbling from her tip and dangling into the stone bowl below her. Salem pursed her black lips and hummed sadistically, pinching Ruby’s nipple and tugging it, stretching her delicate tittymeat outwards, making her squeal and moan while her cock bounced around in mad delight. The poor little redhead had no idea what awaited in her near future.</p><p>“G-Get your hands…off of my sister…” growled the blondie, Yang, mounted on the wall to Ruby’s left. Yang’s body was far more impressive than her sister’s, sporting a pair of breasts that made even Salem jealous, heaving sweatily in and out with each ragged breath. Her abs crunched tightly inward as she gathered up her strength for the next escape attempt, but her best efforts had as much effect as the others’. Salem held Yang’s gaze as she grabbed Ruby’s chin in a palm and pushed her head back, baring her attractive, slender throat so she could lean in and kiss it, sucking and biting the delicate flesh.</p><p>“Mmn…” Salem enjoyed the despair in Yang’s eyes. Only now was she starting to realise the hopelessness of their situation. Yang’s own fat, pulsing fuckrod was rock-hard – mostly thanks to the special vapour Salem had been pumping into the room – and as Salem made out with her sister’s neck, it spat powerful globs of precum. The thirteen-incher was so hyperactive that it overshot the bowl and splattered its ropes across the expensive carpet below. Salem didn’t mind; every one of her captives would face punishment before too long. She wrapped her hand around Ruby’s cock, pumping it hard and fast, squeezing her enemy’s red-hot slab of meat between her grey fingers and torturing it with pleasure. Ruby gave long, shaky moans as her eyes rolled back in her head, streaming tears down her cheek, her tongue drooping over the brim of her teeth. The pleasure Salem offered was an escape from the itching torment of the wall; Ruby found it impossible to resist, no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>“Of course,” Salem muttered, and licked off of Ruby’s neck, “while I’d love to put you in your place time and time again, I’d rather not deal with the escape attempts. So I’ve come up with a solution that should benefit both of us.” Her lips hovered over Ruby’s eyes as she said this, and she leaned in to kiss the girl’s lips hard when she finished. “Mmph…” Her black kissers suckled hungrily on Ruby’s face for a long few seconds, then plopped off of her with a spray of spittle. She chuckled under her breath – and, still pumping Ruby’s cock, she raised her free hand and clicked her fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, the captives grew aware of presences moving in from all around. Shadows swelled in the corners of the chamber, and from those shadows padded the massive, slathering forms of Grimm. Each had a great, wet, sucking hole for a face and transparent midriffs, revealing internal chambers churning with goo and squirming appendages. Salem cast her gaze proudly across her newest creations, then leaned in to Ruby’s ear while the girl trembled in fright.</p><p>“As a sign of respect for your strength, I’ve decided to make you into breeding bulls. I’ll use your seed to create hordes of new, stronger Grimm.” Salem brushed her lips almost lovingly along Ruby’s earlobe, chuckling under her breath. “You’ll be the fathers of the very monsters you swore to defeat.”</p><p> </p><p>To Ruby’s right, an exhausted-looking Weiss wheezed, “We’ll never…never…give in…”</p><p>“Oh, but you will. That’s the best part.” Salem released Ruby and grasped Weiss’s neck, looming over her, crushing her massive chest across the heiress’s tiny mosquito-bite titties. “Before long, you won’t want to escape. You won’t be able to want anything except the next orgasm, and the next…” Her breath blew in hot gushes over Weiss’s face. “You’ll cum yourselves silly, day in and day out, like the degenerate perverts you really are – like every human is, deep down.”</p><p>Salem pointed Ruby’s fat fuckrod at the nearest of the new Grimm, which made a gurgling noise and stepped forward to bury its face in Ruby’s crotch. That hot, squirming hole enveloped the redhead’s ultra-sensitive monstercock and immediately began to pulse, ripple, and slurp on her meat like the world’s most extravagant masturbation toy. Ruby’s eyes flew wide open, and she clenched her teeth tight in dismay as she was given the most intense, pleasurable suckjob of her entire life. Her teammates watched in horror as Ruby gurgled, twitched, and thrusted under the tide of sensations, trying her hardest to resist…but it was clear right away that, in the long run, she was no more able to resist than a feather could resist a strong wind. Yang gritted her teeth, her strong shoulders sinking as she watched her little sister slowly lose a protracted battle against pleasure, that black maw engulfing her needy girlcock. Just what had Salem done to their bodies?</p><p>Salem noted the despair in her captives’ eyes, and gave a satisfied little hum before patting Ruby’s cheek. The poor girl’s mind would break before long – perhaps even sooner than originally expected – and when that happened, the rest would follow. Salem turned and strutted calmly away, her wide shelf-like hips swinging every step of the way.</p><p>“W-Wait,” Weiss murmured as the figure in black left the room. “Wait! Don’t leave us here with—”</p><p>The door shut, and the remaining Grimm closed in. Yang growled, her violet eyes turning a dark red as her cock was brutally inhaled into a bumpy, pulsating chute. Her cheeks puffed out, desperately trying not to moan, barely holding onto her wits as sheer, unrelenting pleasure flooded her well-built body. She knew the others couldn’t resist like she could, and as she looked from left to right, she saw she was right: the moment the others had their fat cocks slurped up by the Grimm, they clenched their teeth and growled defiantly, but the overwhelming bliss they felt was self-evident. Their midsections arched in sheer delight, their bodies betraying what their eyes wouldn’t.. “D-Don’t let them win,” Yang said, her voice tightly coiled, white dots swimming in front of her eyes as very little oxygen reached her lungs. “Hrrgh…” She closed her eyes tight, wet blonde locks hanging over her face, sweat dripping from her massive, jiggling tits. “Don’t…give in… Huh?” Her eyes snapped open when she felt a dual squelch over her nipples. What she saw were two more Grimm, hunched over the first, wrapping their slimy maws around her huge, sensitive breasts and slurping them inside! Her udders were immediately trapped in slimy tubes that suckled rhythmically on them, grinding soft, fleshy bumps all over her sensitive tits in a furious massage. Yang clenched her jaw as tightly as she could, but it was absolutely hopeless; the torrent of pleasure from multiple sources was breaking her will, driving her over the edge, making tears well in the corners of her eyes—</p><p>“HoooOOHNNN!” Yang quaked violently in orgasm, throwing her head back with such force that she cracked the wall, her abs clenching in and out while her thighs thickened with sheer muscle. She erupted a flood of hot, gurgling seed into the Grimm cockholster, bucking her hips as hard as she could in her restraint. Her hair burned bright gold, her eyes glowing red, sweat turning to steam on her skin as her Semblance went into overdrive. Yang’s howls echoed through the palace corridors and shocked her teammates into momentary focus, watching the strongest among them bucking and gurgling and cumming her brains out. Yang’s Grimm made a gurgling noise as it took her load, its transparent stomach swelling with white seed – more than any human should have been able to put out.</p><p>“Yang…” Ruby whispered shakily, barely able to speak amidst the slurping pleasure. “Yang, hold on--!” But then Ruby went cross-eyed and gurgled in orgasmic pleasure, bucking her hips and spurt-spurt-spurting down the Grimm’s throat. “Hnnngh!” She couldn’t stop herself; her tits jiggled in midair as she jerked and convulsed, eyes closing tight, biting her bottom lip so hard she almost bled. “Fffuhh…fugghhk…” But even as her blasting orgasm came to an end, the Grimm continued to suck. Ruby and Yang pursed their lips and clenched forwards, crooning and gasping and shaking with dismay, burning with post-orgasmic sensitivity.</p><p>Their other teammates watched in horror as the Grimm’s cum-bloated inner chambers began to shift and contort. The sperm dissolved into the grey goo, and what remained when all else vanished were several transparent sacs containing tiny, curled-up, foetal grimm, which grew larger and larger with each passing second.</p><p>“Ruby,” said Weiss in panic, trying to draw her friend’s attention to what was happening – but when she looked into Ruby’s eyes, she saw Ruby was smiling dizzily, her eyes rolling in pleasure, soft gurgles rising from her throat as the Grimm sucked her silly. Yang was just as mindlessly pleasured, crooning in sweet delight, mindbroken and servile. Weiss wanted to reach out and slap Ruby, but in her restrained state, she couldn’t even do that. Useless, was the last thought that passed through her mind until she, too, erupted into the madly sucking, bucking Grimm.</p><p>One by one, the captives arched their backs and groaned in orgasm, pumping huge loads into the broodmother Grimm until each and every one of them was gestating a clutch of new Grimm in its belly. One by one, the members of Team RWBY and JNPR fucking broke, ahegao-ing as their cocks were brutalised by specially-designed Grimm dicksleeves, tormented to the edge of sanity, made to gurgle and drool and thrust against their new addiction. Salem’s toys made her captives cum relentlessly, without mercy, exerting their bodies to their limits and then breaking right through those limits, until their brains were all but mush. When Jaune came, he pitched his head forward and roared in deep-seated pleasure, his muscular body thrusting viciously, flooding the Grimm’s ‘womb’ with such an overflow of cream that some of it back-blasted around his waist and drenched the wall, Nora, and Blake at the same time, as well as filling the bowl beneath him to the brink. All that supreme studliness, packed into a single body…now put toward the sole purpose of breeding new members for Salem’s army. Their moans echoed through the lonely corridors, and would do so for years to come.</p><p>-</p><p>“As for you,” said Salem, and spanked Cinder’s thick bubblebutt so hard that the scarred, pyromaniac slut whimpered. “I’m very disappointed in your recent efforts. You were to be my secret weapon, but instead you failed – again, and again, and again.” Slap, slap, slap. Cinder’s butt jiggled from side to side, sloshing and rippling under Salem’s vicious palms. Cinder couldn’t disguise the noises of her dismay; with each blow that fell, she hunched lower over the glass tank to which her cock was hooked up by metal tube, firing thick splatters and splurts that pooled in the bottom of the container.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Mistress—” Cinder started, but was silence when Salem grabbed her chin – leaning over her, huge grey tits spilling across her back.</p><p>“You think I want to hear your apology?” Salem snarled next to Cinder’s ear. “No. I just want to hear you scream.” With that, she straightened two fingers and slid them forcefully into Cinder’s ass. The pyromaniac gurgled in shock as Salem started to saw her fingers back and forth, curling them against her insides, seeking out her prostate and then grinding at the sensitive bud relentlessly. Cinder pursed her lips and howled, bucking her hips and cumming hard into the glass tank. SPLRRRRT! Thick washes of gooey semen flooded the container, filling it past the halfway point with gush after wavering gush of hyper-potent seed. Cinder’s asscheeks jiggled as she jerked in sexual torment, tears dripping from her chin in a near-constant stream, weeping almost incoherently for mercy.</p><p>“Uohhhn…! Please…please, don’t—hhngg…” She clenched her teeth tight as Salem’s other hand gripped and squeezed her balls, kneading her throbbing cum-globes painfully. “Huohhh—!”</p><p>“Scream,” Salem purred, inserting a third finger into Cinder’s quivering, clenching asshole. “Scream for me, you bitch.” A fourth finger, fucking Cinder with almost all of her straightened hand now, rubbing vigorously against her poor, punished prostate. Cinder opened her mouth and screamed, shoulderblades arching under her skin, her red face dripping sweat and tears while she blew fat, bubbly globs of seed into the tank, one after another, hopeless in the heart of the storm. Salem grunted each time she stabbed her hand into Cinder, stretching her asshole wide – not that the girl was unfamiliar with the sensation. Cinder had been Salem’s plaything long before she’d secured her other captives, but that didn’t mean the burned beauty was any more prepared for the punishment that awaited her; it merely meant she knew how vicious, how cruel and sadistic her mistress could truly be. Salem drew her hand slowly back, all the way out of Cinder’s now-gaping asshole, letting it twitch sorely while she ran her fingertips slowly around its rim – before clenching her fist tight, grunting, and RAMMING her fist, forearm and all, into Cinder’s guts! The short-haired beauty croaked in despair, her eyes jerking wide open and spittle bursting from her mouth as her taut belly bulged around Salem’s rough-pumping fist. Schlop, schlop, SCHLURP, pop, schlop--! Salem’s wrist vanished and appeared in rapid rhythm, increasingly soaked in slime from Cinder’s guts as she brutalised her most loyal servant without a shred of mercy. “Whore,” Salem hissed in the panting girl’s ear, and slapped her ass hard. “Gutter-cunt. Prepare to spend the rest of your life pleasuring me personally; it’s clearly all you’re good for.” Another slap, making those sweaty cheeks wobble deliciously. “You’d better work harder than the new sluts, or I’ll feed you to the dragon. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, Mistress!” Cinder wailed in the midst of her agonising bliss, and her thighs thickened in a hard clench as she came again – this time blasting until the tank was completely full, and the metal tube wrapped around her cock started to crack and spurt several, hyper-pressurised jets of semen in multiple directions! Salem rammed her fist elbow-deep into Cinder’s ass and held it there, opening and closing her hand, prolonging the girl’s suffering while she whimpered and squeaked, before wrenching out all at once. SCHLORP! Salem’s arm came free dripping slime. She wasted no time hooking her hand into Cinder’s gaping rim and lifting, forcing her legs to straighten and her cock to emerge from the metal tube. Cinder flopped face-first to the floor, where she lay twitching in a spreading puddle of semen while Salem lifted the gallon-tank full of spunk and wrapped her lips around the tube like a straw. The witch tilted the tank slowly, her slender neck rippling as she swallowed huge mouthfuls of semen. It seemed impossible that she could drain the whole thing, but as bubbles rose through the tank, the sperm-load sank and sank, and soon Salem was swallowing the final globs of Cinder’s spunk. When she drew her lips away, gooey ropes of semen stretched between her panting mouth and the spunk-clogged tube. She threw the tank aside and patted her still-flat belly.</p><p>“Not terrible,” Salem said, licking around her lips. “Get to work, slut.” With that, she clicked her fingers. Shadows filled a corner of the room, and an Alpha Beowulf padded forth, its jaws slathering as it moved past its mistress toward the trembling, moaning Cinder. Cinder’s thick bubblebutt rose into the air as she lifted herself onto all fours, trying to crawl away from the spreading puddle of her own semen. Her cock had been thoroughly milked, but in Salem’s presence it was nearly impossible to go soft, and she was still rock-fucking-hard when the Alpha Beowulf slammed its paws down beside her hands and mounted her. Its awesome, brutally huge lupine prick pressed against her asshole from behind, squishing between her enormous asscheeks. She squeaked and tried to pull away, panicking, but Salem made a gesture and the shadows sprung up beneath her, wrapping around her neck and wrists to form a wooden stockade that prevented her from escaping. Now her ass was completely exposed and vulnerable to assault, her monstercock hanging beneath her and streaming fat globules of spunk to the floor. She huffed and puffed for precious air, but Salem didn’t intend to let her rest. “Begin,” she said neatly, and the Beowulf snarled as it lunged over Cinder, throwing its arms on top of the stockade while it plunged its massive, bulbous red cock deep into her ass! SCHLUKK! Cinder’s poor asshole stretched wide open, her belly bulging around the vast insertion. Her eyes tipped back in their sockets, tears welling and pouring down her reddened cheeks as the Beowulf started to thrust without mercy, ramming her poor ass and clapping her juicy cheeks without a shred of mercy.</p><p>“AuuUUGHHNN!” Cinder squealed, then tensed as she hit another, unwanted orgasm, bucking her hips and blasting thick ropes of seed across the floor. “F-Fuck! Unghh! Mistress--!”</p><p>“This position suits you,” Salem purred, pacing around Cinder and trailing a hand across her chin, peering down into her eyes with burning amusement. “Poor thing, doomed to work as a Grimm’s breeding toy for the rest of your life. There, there…” Salem turned in front of Salem and lifted her black dress, revealing her thick, muscular grey legs and then her cunt – bald, sopping, slightly violet-coloured. Cinder tried to turn her head away, but Salem pushed forward with all her strength and buried Cinder’s mouth in her drooling, evil pussy. Cinder coughed and spluttered at first, spurting Salem’s clear nectar from her nostrils – but as her asscheeks jiggled and her belly lurched around the Beowulf’s massive, ramming cock, she soon relented. Her eye narrowed, and she started to kiss and lick at Salem’s cunt like a good little whore, crooning as she ran her long, agile muscle around her mistress’s hungry petals. Salem breathed heavier by the second, her huge breasts heaving in her dress, mouth-stuffing nipples stiffening beneath the thin, black fabric. “Hnn…hohff…” Salem looked up at the Beowulf, towering over the stockade as he madly pumped his hips, and she caressed his neck gently with one hand while petting Cinder with the other. This was true pleasure, on a level few beings ever had the chance to experience. “Darlings, you make me so happy…”</p><p>As if on command, the Alpha Beowulf went into overdrive. He started to ram his hips with all his might, howling as his wide knot bashed against Cinder’s poor, gaped-out rim. She had no hope of resisting, and yet she gurgled and struggled in the stocks all the same. His thrusts caused the wooden structure to shake and tremble, but it was bolted tightly to the floor. Knowing escape was impossible, Cinder buried herself even deeper in Salem’s cunt, slurping up her juices and swallowing them, flattening her face against her mistress’s groin and belly and sucking on her clit like her life depended on it. Brief whimpers escaped Cinder as the Beowulf bashed against her again and again, making her cheeks leap and clap, clap, clap together while her thighs wobbled like shock absorbers. Her bulging tummy was sore, her head spinning from the high-impact sex. Liquid dripped from her chin while she went cross-eyed in pleasure, cumming again, loudly and depravedly spraying her load down her shapely legs.</p><p>The Beowulf’s thrusts grew more intense by the second, lifting Cinder onto her tiptoes and making the stockade creak and strain. Cinder wailed openly, her voice barely muffled by Salem’s cunt, sucking on her mistress’s pussy in the brief moments she wasn’t screaming herself silly. Suddenly, the big beast hunched over her and snarled as he reached a massive orgasm. He rammed her, and his knot vanished into her asshole with a loud, clear SCHLOP, followed by a rumbling like a high-pressure hosepipe blast. Cinder gurgled as her stomach bloated around the sheer size of the monster’s load, rounding out with hot Grimm spunk. She made another, panicked croaking sound as the heat climbed her throat, and she clenched her teeth tightly, but it was no use; cum exploded from her nostrils, and then from her mouth as she gave up and just let her jaw hang slack, puking hot cum all over Salem’s pussy and thighs. Salem watched the pathetic excuse for a warrior grow corpulent with cum, gurgling and squelching like a used-up spunkrag. Yes – this was her true calling, her only purpose for existing in this world. Salem curled her fingers in Cinder’s hair and crooned like an affectionate mother, then squeezed her scalp tight and thrust her hips sharply forward, dragging and grinding her cunt up and down the exhausted slut’s face, masturbating on her distraught features. “Hnnghf…ahn…” Salem’s eyes shut tight, and she gnawed on her bottom lip as she drew closer and closer to orgasm – before gasping, her red eyes wavering in her head as she squeezed her thighs around Cinder and came hard, squirting into her open mouth, giving her a taste of her mistress’s love. “Hnn…nngh…” Still quivering in pleasure, Salem stepped away and let her dress fall around her slimy, dripping legs, admiring the sight of Cinder’s cum-bloated belly gurgling and churning beneath her. The Beowulf barely rested before resuming his nonstop tide of thrusts, snarling and panting with pleasure as he destroyed the former warrior’s asshole. Cinder could do little but roll her eyes back and croon in delight, hands opening and closing in the stocks as the Beowulf brought his full might against her reddening asscheeks. The puddle between her feet now resembled a snowdrift, bubbling with virility. This particular stud would take a good, long while to properly sate, and so Salem turned and walked away with a smile on her face.</p><p>-</p><p>Sometime later, Salem was able to relocate her captives to her own quarters. They were no longer any threat to anyone; in fact, as she sat with Ruby perched on one lap and Yang on the other, both suckling happily on her nipples, a smile spread on her dark lips. Was this how victory tasted? If so, it was the sweetest thing she’d ever experienced. The broodmother Grimm had already birthed their first batch of new creatures; they had feminine shapes, and their smooth, oily-black skin complemented their massive curves and brutal, heaving cocks – just like their ‘fathers’. Several were hunched over their creators now, ruthlessly slamming their asses while they howled in absolute delight. Blake and Weiss lay side by side, their thick butts rippling in perfect time with each other as their poor assholes tugged in and out, nearly prolapsing around the gut-busting Grimm cocks. They held hands, their expressions contorted in sheer pleasure. Nearby Jaune lay, getting a brutal blowjob from one of the thick-lipped Grimm, moaning and thrusting mindlessly as those black kissers squished around his hilt and a slimy tongue curled around his throbbing balls.</p><p>Salem crooned gently and leaned back, lying down, drawing the busty sisters with her. They continued to slurp her delicious milk, addicting themselves willingly, groping at the sides of her pillowy udders while she peered down into their pleasured faces. “That’s right, darlings,” Salem purred. “No need to concern yourselves with fighting anymore. You belong to me, and me alone. From now on, think only about creating more generations of Grimm, of bolstering your Mistress’s armies. Okay?” She trailed her fingers through their hair, making them raise their loving eyes to hers. No question or doubt lingered in their expressions; they were hers, body and soul, and nothing could ever change that. Salem’s eyes narrowed in pleasure, and she allowed herself a long, sultry lick around her lips, then reached down the girls’ backs and hooked two fingers into each of their assholes, making them squeal with shock and excitement.</p><p>“Now, then,” she said. “Are you girls ready for the next round?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>